thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellamy Blake
Bellamy Blake is a tribute by MissRandomStuff. He is not to be used without permission. Information Name: Bellamy Blake Gender: Male Age: 18 District: 2 (5, 4) Personality: '''Bellamy is stubborn like his sister and very conceited, only doing things for his benefit (or Octavia's). While he is self-centered, he will protect his allies. He has a crush on Clarke Griffin. He didn't approve of his sister's and Lincoln Murdoch's relationship at first, but he does now. '''Weapons: Bellamy's first weapon is a gun, but seeing as those usually aren't in the games, he uses spears and swords. Strengths: Bellamy is strong, a natural leader, and has good aim. Weaknesses: '''Bellamy's not a good climber, he is agressive towards lots of people, and will do anything, even if it means dying, for Octavia. '''Backstory: Bellamy was born in a part of Two where mothers could only have one child. Shortly after Bellamy was born, his father committed suicide. Three years later, Aurora, his mother, hooked up with another man and gave birth to Octavia Blake. She was an illegal child. In their part of the district, police inspections happened every now and then to look for drugs or extra children. Octavia learned to hide in a panel under the floor and not move or make sounds for as long as four hours at a time! Bellamy had to learn how to act like his own sister didn't exist. He was planning on becoming a police officer so there wouldn't be inspections at his house. At the training academy, he met a beautiful girl named Clarke. Sadly, she moved away. Someone must've ratted Aurora out, because the next day Peacekeepers came and shot Aurora in the skull. Octavia was just thirteen and Bellamy was sixteen. It wasn't legal for Octavia to be killed, since she was only thirteen, but they gave her one day to pack some bags for prison. Oh, they packed some bags alright, and they ran away into the forests of the district where people scarcely went. "Bellamy, what are we going to do? Where are we?" asked Octavia. "We're going to be fine, just calm down," Bellamy said, reassuring Octavia was safe like he always did. The two found a furnished, food-filled cabin and lived in there. They didn't go to Reapings until Bellamy was eighteen. He planned to volunteer to get enough money for Octavia to be released from the prison she'd be in. Bellamy knew there was the risk of Octavia getting reaped, but it was very unlikely. Bellamy and Octavia had the shock of their lives when the escort called out, "Octavia Blake!" Once she realized who she had called, she went straight to the boys without asking for any volunteers. Bellamy volunteered like he would have anyway, but he also wants to protect Octavia in the Games so she might return home too. Token: A picture of him and Octavia. Height: 5'10 Fears: '''Losing Octavia and Clarke '''Alliances: The 100 or Careers (Must be with Octavia) Category:MissRandomStuff's Tributes Category:Males Category:Career Tribute Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer